Naruto's mixed feelings
by Suzumakii
Summary: Hinata is finally ready to confess her feelings to Naruto. But when she's finally there, she sees him kissing Sakura. What will happen to her feelings when Naruto and Sakura start dating? Will Naruto ever get the chance to hear her confess? And what will he do after that.. Choose his childhood 'love' Sakura, or his new secret crush, Hinata? NARUHINA
1. Confession ATTEMPT

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto. And im sorry if this story sounds familiar. I think i've read this story somewhere a long time ago but i cant find it again, so heres my own version of it. The story goes different but still, credits to the person who thought of this amazing piece!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga walked down the streets of Konoha. Today was the day. The day that she would confess her love to a certain blonde boy.

She wasn't sure if she was ready. All her life she hid in the shadows, scared to ever reveal her feelings to him. She was insecure about herself and didn't have the courage to ever tell him. But she now knew that she had to do it. It was now or never.

The only problem was that she wasn't sure about his feelings at all. Then a certain pink kunoichi popped in her head and immediately stopped her tracks. She wanted to turn around and go back home and take her present with her.

Hinata shook her head and kept walking. I need to do this. There was hope. Sakura, the pink kunoichi who was loved by her Naruto, wasn't in love with him and she knew that. But the only problem was that Sakura just had a big fight with Sasuke-kun, the one Sakura loved the most. Maybe they would break up, and Naruto would…

No, she can't think like that. Sakura would never hurt her. Sakura knew about Hinata's feelings too well and she made that clear the other day.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO_

''Who are you knitting that scarf for?''

Hinata didn't notice Sakura standing behind her. They both stood inside a little store in Konoha where they selled wool. Hinata quickly turned around and was suprised.

''N-nobody..''

''Hmm..'' Sakura said and had a grin on her face. Suddenly, Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. ''Go on Hinata, you can do it!''

Hinata didn't know what to do and just blushed. She then laughed and looked at Sakura's face. But something wasn't right. She saw some tears in her eyes.

''Whats the matter Sakura-chan, are you okay?'' Hinata asked quickly, worried of what had happened to her.

''Its nothing, really..'' she quickly said and looked at the ground. ''Its just.. Sasuke and i had a fight. But don't worry about it. It will probably get better between us soon'' she continued and turned her sad look into a happy one in a instant. ''I just want to see you happy Hinata! So hurry up and finish that scarf already!''

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS

Hinata almost arrived at Ichiraku, where Naruto almost spend all his day in it eating. She opened the door. It was time...

When Hinata looked in it, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Her eyes began to water. The present she made for him fell out of her hands and the sound of it falling made everyone look at her.

Naruto and Sakura quickly got off each others lips and turned around to see who made that noise. Sakura's eyes went wide open and pushed Naruto off of her. Naruto's eyes went bigger and bigger and quickly straightened his clothes. Everyone was quiet.

Hinata couldn't think anymore. Her mind went black. Tears began rolling off her cheeks. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. She didn't expect this at all. She heard someone yelling behind her but didn't turn around to look. All she could do was run, while the tears kept falling on the ground.

NARUTO'S POV:

Another day at Ichiraku. Naruto quickly put on his clothes and went to his favorite place ever. He wanted to smell and eat the ramen as soon as he could. He just got home from a mission a few days earlier and didn't have the time to eat there at all, so today was the day that he was going to get his ramen!

Naruto began running and finally made it. ''Old man Teuchi! One bowl of miso ramen with extra pork!'' he yelled. ''Coming right up!'' the old man said and dissapeared in the back to prepare the food.

Naruto kept waiting until it was ready, until he heard someone coming in. He turned around and saw Sakura. ''Hey Sakura, how are you doing?'' he said smiling and offered a chair next to him for her.

She smiled and walked over to the chair to take a seat. ''I just wanted to see you..'' she said.

Naruto was quite shocked. He never heard her say that she wanted to see him. It was always the other way around. Weird.

''Why?'' he asked curiously.

She then turned her head to look him in the eyes. They both stared at each other and Naruto waited for her answer.

''Naruto.. Kiss me''

Naruto eyes grew bigger, but he started to laugh. ''Hahah, you're way too funny Sakura..''

''Just kiss me, please. I need to know if i have feelings for you or not''

Naruto didn't understand what she was saying. But wasn't this what he wanted all his life? Why was he hestitating?

''What about Sasuke..''

''It doesn't matter right now. Please, it's just one kiss'' she begged and reached forward with her hand. ''Aren't you curious if you still have feelings for me, Naruto?''

Naruto wasn't sure about this. But he actually wanted to find out for himself too. He always said that he was over Sakura to other people, that it was just a childhood romance.. But was it really? Is this the way he could find out if he still loved her or not?

When he saw Sakura getting closer he decided to take a chance. Its just one kiss..

He went forward and placed his lips on hers. They felt warm and it only lasted for 3 seconds.

Sakura suddenly pulled him on her and put her hands behind his neck. She opened her mouth and breathed in his. He felt her tongue slowly entering his mouth and he wanted to stop immediatly. This was way too much. It was just a kiss right? What was she doing? And why didn't this feel as amazing as he always thought it would be..

Just when he wanted to pull himself off of her, they heard a loud 'bang'. Something fell on the floor. He left Sakura's lips and turned around, only to see a shy Hyuga girl standing over there with water in her eyes.

Hinata..

Naruto wanted to say that this was all a mistake. That it was only a test to find out if they still had feelings for each other. He still didn't know the answer to that, but he just wanted to explain this as quick as possible.

He suddenly saw Hinata turning around and she ran away. Before she turned around, he saw a tear falling from her cheeks on the floor.

''No wait, Hinata!'' he heared Sakura scream and she stood up to run after her.

Wait, why was Hinata crying? Why did he just kiss Sakura? Naruto didn't know what to do anymore. What the heck did just happen..

* * *

 **Sooo.. Should i go on with the story or not? Im waiting for a few reviews on this first chapter. Let me now if you guys have some ideas for the next! Thanks alot for reading. I'll update soon.**


	2. Facing him

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

It was already midnight. Hinata layed in her bed. Her eyes were red and they burned. All she could see before her was that kiss.. How could she? Sakura encouraged her to do this. To confess her feelings to him. And she was the one who ruined it all.

Hinata turned around in her bed. She made herself as small as possible. Maybe she just wasn't the one for Naruto. She always knew it deep within. Naruto and Sakura were just meant to be. She could always see the love in his eyes towards her. When she saw that, she thought nothing about it. Ofcourse Naruto loved her, but it was one-sided. She never had to worry that he would end up wth her. But now she did. She wanted to understand but just couldn't. What happened to Sasuke? Did they break up? Was that the reason she kissed Naruto? She probably regretted her choice of choosing Sasuke..

They probably will start dating soon. It will happen sooner or later. Hinata promised to keep a great distance between herself and them. She'll just act like nothing happened. If Sakura asks her something about Naruto, she'll walk away. Thats a good plan for now. But what if Naruto comes up to her to ask her why she was crying..

Hinata cried more and more. She could think of that later. She eventually fell asleep.

 _TWO WEEKS LATER_

Hinata put her clothes on and quickly ran out of the Hyuga Compound. She needs to buy some flowers before her little sister Hanabi comes home from her mission. It's something the two of them always do for each other when they come back from a mission. They buy a flower for each other.

The only problem right now was that she needs to hurry before the shop runs out of flowers. Alot of customers come to the flowershop and buy nice stuff for their loved ones. She hurried down the street and almost got there, untill she saw Naruto and Sakura standing in front of the shop.

She immediately stopped her running and froze. She didn't want to come close to those two. Since that day at Ichiraku she hasn't said a word to them. She heard from her cousin Neji that the two of them started dating. Its been a few weeks now and they've been together all the time. Naruto had the chance to speak to Hinata yesterday when he walked past her, but when they looked at each other he just avoided her gaze and walked away. It just hurts Hinata more. It broke her heart when he didn't even wanted to look at her. But maybe this was for the better. She didn't even want to speak to them, so why should it be a problem?

Naruto had flowers in his hand and gave one to Sakura. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hinata wanted to turn around and come by another time, when she saw them leaving and walking away. Hinata was glad and quickly got in the store.

''Hey Hinata! Long time no see. How are you doing?'' Ino asked behind the counter.

''Im fine, thankyou Ino'' she said softly and looked around her for any flowers. ''Do you have any lilies left?'' she asked hopefully. She knew her little sister loved the lilies and got that one for her all the time.

Ino shook her head. ''Im sorry Hinata, but the last lily flower just got sold. You'll have to wait another day before they restock everything'' she said.

And they heard a bell. Someone came in the store. Hinata didn't pay any attention until she heard his voice. ''Hey Ino, Sakura wants those yellow flowers instead of these lilies, can i switch them please?'' he begged.

Hinata knew what Ino was going to say. She would say to him that Hinata needed those flowers. But she doesn't know that we don't talk to each other anymore.

''Hey Naruto, Hinata needs those flowers. Give those to her and i'll get those yellow ones over there ready'' she said and walked away to get the flowers.

Naruto and Hinata stood awkward in front of each other. Hinata wanted to open the door and just leave, until Naruto suddenly walked up to her and gave her the flowers. ''Here you go'' he smiled softly and placed them in my hands.

''T-Thankyou Naruto-kun'' she said while blushing.

There was a silence. Both of them didn't say a word and just looked at the ground. Until Naruto broke the silence.

''Im sorry about what happened Hinata'' he said quickly. Hinata looked up at him. Is he sorry? Sorry for what?

Naruto still looked at the ground. ''I know it was super awkward for you to see that. I am so sorry. I promise not to do that in your face again!'' he said and looked at her again.

So Sakura didn't tell him.. Hinata was relieved. She was happy that Naruto didn't know the truth. It is kind of weird that he thinks that she cried because of what she saw was 'awkward', but it was better then the truth right?

''I-It doesn't matter Naruto-kun. I was just a little shocked, thats all'' she smiled back and she saw him relaxing again.

Naruto grinned. ''What do you say? Wanna go eat something at Ichiraku?''

''W-Well, wouldn't Sakura be mad?'' she asked nervously.

''Why would she? Your a friend of ours right? Theres no reason to be mad at you'' he said and turned around. ''Hey Ino, are you done yet?'' he yelled throughout the shop.

Hinata didn't want to go with him. She still wasn't over her feelings yet and wasn't sure if this was a good idea. It still was too soon to be hanging out with him. But she couldn't say no could she?

She walked towards Ino and Naruto and wanted to pay for the flowers, but Naruto softly slapped her hand away. ''This is my treat Hinata, don't worry about it.'' he said.

''Lets go to Ichiraku!'' and he pulled me along with him.

* * *

 **Im so sorry for this short ass chapter. I am so tired that i need some rest now so i just posted this quick.**

 **Answer on review: Well.. I won't let Naruto fall in love with Hinata out of guilt. I promise. He will just fall in love with her naturally. You'll see :)**


	3. Revealing Pasts

**Authors Note; I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata was full. She ate 3 bowls of ramen and couldn't eat anymore. She looked to the left and saw Naruto finishing up his fifth bowl. 'How does he eat that much?' she thinks. She patiently waited until he was done and gave her plate to Teuchi.

''Arigato for the delicious food!'' she said and smiled at the old man.

''Yes old man, it was amazing!'' Naruto said with a grin and gave his plate too.

Teuchi took the plates and wanted to go clean them up, until he turned around.

''You know, you two make a nice couple'' he said and walked away.

Hinata immediately blushed. Her face was all red and she couldn't help but smile a little. She still wasn't over Naruto, that's for sure. How is she ever going to get over this feeling?

She glanced at Naruto. She thought she saw a little blush on his face, but he stood up and looked normal again.

Hinata's smile went away. She was imagining things too. This is getting out of hand.

''Well, this was fun! We should do this again sometime Hinata.'' he grinned and looked over to her.

''It's getting pretty dark. Do you want me to take you home?'' his grin went away and he got a worried look on his face.

''N-No.. I'll be fine!'' she quickly said and jumped out of her seat.

''Well then, if you insist''

They both walked out of Ichiraku. But when they got outside, it suddenly started to rain. ''Shit'' he murmered and looked at Hinata. ''We should take shelter somewhere until it clears''

Hinata agreed. She didn't want to be late, but she sure as hell doesn't want to get wet. She could catch a could and her father would be mad at her for being so reckless.

They didn't want to stand in front of the Ichiraku because it didn't have protection against the rain, so Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the rain to take shelter elsewhere.

Hinata was shocked. He was holding her hand. She didn't feel the rain coming down on her face and clothes. The only thing she could feel was the warm, big, comfortable hand in her own. When she finally got used to it, he let go.

''This should be fine'' he said while gasping for air. They ran for 5 minutes to find a good place. They eventually ended up in a alley where the rain couldn't touch them.

He sat down on the ground and put his head between his legs. ''I don't feel too good.. I think i ate too much ramen''

Hinata wasn't sure if this was the right move but still did it anyways. She decided to sit next to him on the ground and put her hand on his back. ''Are you okay?''

Naruto heard her worried voice and looked up. ''Yeah, i just need a moment to let it all go down''

They both went silent and just listened to the rain. Hinata still had her hand on his back in case he would puke. It didn't have alot of effect but he didn't say anything about it, so she left it there.

''You know, i remember you always watching me Hinata'' he suddenly said. Hinata looked his way and saw him staring at her. Her heart was pounding faster. How did he know that.. She always tried to hide behind a tree and she always thought he didn't see her. She loved this boy for years. Ever since she was 6 years old. She didn't expect him to notice her watching him.

''H-How did you know?..'' she whispered.

''I just had this feeling someone was watching me all this time. I just never knew who it was. Until that day at Ichiraku'' he said and quickly looked at Hinata to see any signs of awkwardness. ''When i.. when i kissed Sakura, i just had this feeling like this person who was watching me all these years was standing behind me again. I just felt your presence. Kinda weird huh?'' he grinned and looked at the ground. ''It did feel comfartable though..''

Hinata didn't believe it. He felt comfortable with her watching him all this time?

Naruto looked up at her again. He needed to know why she was always there. Why she was always watching him. He didn't mind her doing it at all. The presence was actually really comfartable. It was like someone was caring for him and making sure he was okay. He didn't know it was Hinata at the time, and now that he knew.. He just needed to know why.

''Did you know that i was all alone when i was younger?'' he asked and she looked up to see his face.

He felt a lump in his throat, but moved on.

''I didn't have my parents with me. I was hated by all the people in the village. Nobody ever cared for me and parents had told their kids to avoid me at all costs. Do you know how much that hurts, Hinata?'' he asked and tried to hold his tears back. He didn't know why he told her this, but it just came out of nowhere.

The rain didn't stop. It only went harder and they heard a thunder somewhere far away.

Hinata tried to hold back her tears too. Her throat was jammed and she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't answer his question. Even if she could speak she still wouldn't know what to say to him. She felt so sorry for him. So bad for all the things that had happened to him. She wanted to comfort him all her life but she just didn't have the courage. If only she could just say that right now..

''I felt like a nobody. I tried everything to get peoples attention but they just wouldn't give it to me. I did pranks, i annoyed my teachers. But they all shared the same look'' He paused for a moment before he continued. ''Hate. Hate towards the kyuubi inside of me. Because of that, they automatically hated me without even knowing who i was. I wanted to dissapear so bad Hinata..'' he said and the tears came falling out of his eyes. ''I.. I even thought about killing myself so that i wouldn't be a bother to anyone.''

He froze. Why did he just say that to Hinata? He had never been able to speak so much about his life to anyone. He never even told anyone about his suicidal thoughts.

He wanted to laugh it all off until he heard something.

He heard Hinata cry. She suddenly broke down in tears.

''I-I a-a-am so sorry t-that i wasn't there for you Naruto-kun'' she cried out and then everything just bursted out.

''I w-was too afraid to talk to you when we were younger. I just thought you wanted to be left alone s-so i never went up to you, but you were never alone Naruto-kun. I was always watching you from afar'' she cried and quickly continued, afraid that he would stop her.

''I knew that you were hated by the older people. I never knew the r-reason why but i didn't care'' she said. ''I just knew that you were one of my biggest inspirations. You were the one who was always helping me out N-Naruto-kun. Because of you i trained harder, d-did my best with everything and got back on my feet again.'' she continued and whispered; ''I lo..''

She quickly stopped her sentence. She almost wanted to reveal her feelings to him but she couldn't do it. The moment she wanted to say it Sakura's head popped in her mind again. Even though she would reveal her feelings right now, he would never love her back. She didn't want to get hurt. It was better to keep it for herself.

Naruto stared at her. All he could do was stare. His mouth hang open and his eyes were wide.

So somebody did care for him..

Naruto did something Hinata and he himself didn't expect. He pulled her into a hug.

''Thankyou so much for all that, Hinata..'' he whispered.

Hinata returned the hug with all her emotions in it from the past. She didn't even think about the way he was hugging her. The only thing she could think of is how sorry she was. She regretted so many things in life, but this would be her biggest regret. Never being able to go up to him and asking to be friends.

Her grip became stronger and she wanted to comfort him in the best way possible. They sat like that for several minutes until they heared the rain stop.

''Hey, the rain stopped'' Naruto said and slowly let go of Hinata.

''Yes, it did'' she said and smiled.

Naruto stood up and offered her a hand. ''Its pretty dark so i should take you home right now. I don't want your clan getting mad at me'' he grinned and Hinata was glad that he felt a bit better again.

''Y-Yes, it w-would be bad if i came home too late'' she said took his hand to stand up.

They finally walked again towards the Hyuga compound. Hinata felt comfortable next him. As did he.

Naruto couldn't help but keep looking at her from the side. Everytime she would look up to him he would quickly look away. He couldn't help it. Everything what she just said.. He couldn't believe how much she cared and thought about him. Nobody ever said so many kind words to him.

He never actually thought too much about Hinata in the past. They never talked and whenever he did, she would just pass out or her face would become red all of a sudden. He still doesn't know why she does that. He regrets not hanging out with her sooner. He feels really good right now and actually wants to talk a bit more.

Suddenly, they both found themselves in front of the Hyuga compound. Naruto was sad that the night was over.

''W-Well.. Goodnight then..'' she quickly said and turned around to head inside.

''Wait, Hinata!'' he said and she turned around curiously.

''I just wanted to say that i'm really glad that we did this today'' he grinned and put his hands behind his head. ''If you don't mind, i would like to hang out with you more''

Hinata was shocked but she quickly recovered herself. She was way too happy at this point.

''O-Ofcourse. M-Maybe to-tomorow?'' she stammered.

Naruto looked at the ground. ''I can't tomorrow. I have plans with Sakura. What about the day after tomorrow?'' and looked up again.

Ofcourse. Hinata almost forgot about Sakura when he asked her to hang out. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be hanging out with him.. But she felt like he needed this. If she couldn't be the one he loved, she could be his shoulder to lean on as a friend.

''The day after tomorrow is fine'' she smiled and then turned around again. ''Goodnight Naruto-kun''

''Goodnight Hinata'' he said and couldn't help but smile.

He headed home. On his way he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him.

He was way too excited for the day after tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hello there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3**

 **This is just the start so don't get mad if it goes really slow between them.**

 **Alot of people asked me who will end up together. Well.. This story is mostly about Naruto and Hinata, so take a guess. ;)**

 **I have alot planned for this story so keep reading c;**


	4. First Date

**Authors note; I do not own Naruto**

 **This story will end with** **NARUHINA.**

* * *

Today was finally their first date. Naruto had put on a black kimono and some sandals. He looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess because he didn't have time to fix it.

He forgot to buy a present for Sakura, so he ran to the stores and it took him hours to find something appropriate. When he was done, it was already one hour before their date. He quickly washed himself up and grabbed the kimono that Shikamaru had lend him. He couldn't thank him enough for giving it to him. He didn't know what to wear and he was afraid that Sakura would punch him in the guts if he would appear in his normal orange/black outfit.

He quickly fixed his hair and grabbed the present he bought for her. He didn't know if she would be too happy about it. It was a simple necklace and it wasn't anything special. The necklace had the letter 'S' on it for Sakura. The letter 'N' would be better but the store didn't sell that one anymore, so he just had to go with that one. He put it in a little box and wrapped it in some paper. He hoped she would be happy with it.

He looked at the clock and saw the time. Crap, he would be late. He opened the door and ran towards the restaurant they would meet up. She picked it out. It was a grill restaurant and a lot of the villagers got here when they would go on a date. Naruto prefered Ichiraku's, but Sakura thought he ate too much ramen and forced him to go here.

He finally made it and saw Sakura waiting at the door. She wore a pink kimono with purple flowers on them. Her hair was in a little ponytail. Naruto walked towards her.

''Hey, sorry for the waiting. I didn't have a lot of time to fix myself up'' he grinned and apologized.

''It's okay'' she smiled and walked inside. ''Lets eat!''

Naruto followed her and the waiter quickly showed them their table. Nobody could see each other and it was a private area just for them. The candles on the table made it look more romantic and as the waiter waited for them to take their order they took their seats.

''So.. What do you want to order Sakura-chan?'' he asked and looked curiously at her.

''I think I want the BBQ Chicken Burger with some sake.'' She said and put her menucard down.

Naruto didn't like the idea of drinking sake. He still thought they were too young. He was 19 and he could do it, but he prefered not too. He didn't need it. It was like she needed the sake to have a good time with him. But he didn't say anything about it and continued to look at his card.

''I'll order the same, but I'll have some tea instead.'' He said and put his card down. The waiter dissapeared and the room was silent.

Naruto felt uncomfartable for some kind of reason. He looked at Sakura but it was like she was in her own world. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Ever since they started dating she was acting weird. She had never really told him her reason for dating him all of a sudden. He still wanted to know the reason but when he asked she would just look away and change the subject. He knew that it had something to do with Sasuke. He couldn't figure it out. Naruto knew she loved Sasuke and that she still does have feelings for him deep inside. But when she asked him to go out with him, he was so happy. He felt like he finally had a chance with her.

This wasn't the way he expected it to be though. He thought his heart would race like crazy. He thought he would feel a lot better after dating her. But he didn't feel anything. It was weird. He wanted this for so long and now was his chance to finally be with her.

Why..

''I have a present for you'' she said and put her present in front of him on the table. He woke up out of his thoughts and looked in front of him. He ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a green scarf.

''Thankyou so much Sakura-chan!'' he said and smiled. He needed a scarf but couldn't find a good one. '''Did you knit it yourself?'' he asked hopefully.

''No, I just bought it in a store'' she said and apologized. ''I didn't have the time to knit it.''

He felt a little sad. He hoped that she had put some effort into making that for him. But he still was happy and put the scarf away.

''Heres your gift'' he said and pulled out the wrapped little box. She grabbed it and opened it.

Naruto studied her face. He thought she would be happy. That she would like the letter 'S' because it stands for 'Sakura'. But he didn't see any happiness in her face.

He saw tears.

This was the first time Naruto had ever seen her cry like that before. She wanted to hold back but she couldn't help it. All the tears fell from her cheeks on the table.

''S-Sakura-chan?! Whats wrong?'' he quickly asked and was worried about her.

She looked him in the eyes. And all he saw was pain for a few seconds. Suddenly, she smiled and quickly squeezed his hand. ''Im just.. really happy Naruto'' she said softly and put the necklace back in the little box.

Naruto didn't believe her for a second but he just went with it. ''Im glad Sakura-chan'' he said and put his fake smile on. He knew something was up but left it alone. He knew it had something to do with the necklace because she stared at it before bursting out. But what was it? Didn't she like it?

The food came in and they started eating. They talked for the rest of the evening but it didn't go smoothly. They both felt uncomfartable and didn't look at each other too much. Eventually, they said their goodbyes in front of her house and Naruto started walking home.

''Naruto, wait!'' he heard her say and turned around.

She walked towards him but instead of looking at him she looked at the ground like she was ashamed of something. ''D-Did.. Did Hinata say anything to you?'' she asked and looked up.

Where did that come from all of a sudden? Why was she asking something about Hinata? He shrugged his shoulders and didn't think anything of it. ''Well we did talk yesterday so she did say some things but nothing special, and we are going to hang out tomorrow. Do you wanna come with us?'' he asked.

Sakura's eyes grew bigger. ''No! No, you guys should go have some fun.'' she quickly asked and looked up.

Naruto saw some pain in her eyes. He didn't know why. Maybe she didn't like the thought of him hanging out with Hinata. But they are just friends and nothing more.

''Do you want to hang out tomorrow in the evening? We can just walk through the village.'' He said.

''Sure. I'll see you tomorrow'' she smiled and walked away.

Naruto went home and changed his clothes. He finally layed down in his bed and yawned. _Tomorrow is going to be a big day,_ he thought.

* * *

 **A DAY LATER…..**

Hinata woke up. She was excited to see Naruto-kun again. She knew that he had a girlfriend. She knew that he wouldn't love her because of it. But it didn't matter. She liked hanging out with Naruto and being there for him. That was enough right?

She stood up and looked at the clock. They would meet in half an hour at the training grounds. They decided to train while hanging out. She loved watching him train so this was a good oppurtunity to watch him up close.

She went through her closet and pulled out her purple mission gear. She glanced at the window and saw snow falling down from the sky. It was pretty cold outside and her mssion gear wasn't really warm. But she doesn't have a choice and puts it on. Maybe she could wear a scarf with it?

She looked in a drawer and went through her scarfs. And then she saw it..

The scarf she made for him..

It was a red scarf. It took her a month to finally finish it. She had put her whole heart into making that for him but she never got a chance to give it. And she never would..

She quickly puts the scarf back and hid it under all the other scarfs that were laying there. She decided to leave the scarf and wouldn't were one. She could survive one day without it. And she would get pretty warm from training so it wasn't really needed.

She combed her down and looked in the mirror. 'This looks fine' she thought and quickly grabbed her backpack. She ran out of the compound towards the training grounds.

While she was running she saw Kiba.

Akamaru began barking and Kiba looked up at her direction. Kiba went red all of a sudden but Hinata thought she was imagining it. She stopped in front of him and gave him a smile.

''Hello Kiba-kun. How are you today?'' she asked nicely.

''I'm great! Where are you heading? Wanna go hang out with me and Akamaru at the park? We are going to stay there all evening and just chill.'' He grinned and waited for her answer. He hoped she would say yes.

''I'm sorry Kiba. I have plans with Naruto-kun. We are going to train.'' She said and she couldn't help but blush like she always does.

Kiba looked annoyed. ''Well, have fun then.'' and walked passed her.

Hinata turned around. The past few months Kiba had been acting strange all of a sudden. Whenever she would talk about Naruto his facial expression would change. He would look upset and walk away. Maybe he was annoyed by the fact how much Hinata would talk about Naruto when she was with him. But she couldn't help it. Kiba was the only person next to Shino who she could talk so much with. She liked having him around and wasn't afraid to speak her mind with him. They always had good times together and shes glad that she has him as a friend.

She didn't like seeing him upset like this. She wants to asks him whats wrong, but shes afraid that he would be mad at her for asking. So she would just leave it and go on with her life.

Kiba suddenly turned around. ''Hey.. If you change your mind, come meet me at the park.'' He said and quickly walked away again. Akamaru began barking and ran after him.

Hinata smiled. Maybe he hasn't changed at all and was it her imagination. He still wants to hang out with her.

She turned around and headed towards the training grounds. Naruto was waiting for her.

When she arrived, he still wasn't there. She was 10 minutes earlier and decided to warm herself up a bit. She was so cold and could barely move anymore so began training.

''Eight Trigrams.. Sixty-Four palms!'' and punched in the air. She still couldn't do the One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, but Neji was teaching her and she was getting way better at it. She was glad for having Neji by her side. He didn't like her at the beginning. He hated the main branch. His father who sacrificed himself for her father..

He hated the Hyuga clan and so did she. They started training together and began talking. They had a lot in common and Neji cared a lot about her. It was the same the other way around.

She finally was done with her technique and decided to rest for a moment. She still felt cold and couldn't help but shiver a bit. Then she heard a crack and quickly looked behind her to see who was coming.

She saw Naruto-kun walking towards her. ''Hey Hinata! Am I late? I hope you didn't wait too long'' he grinned and put his hand behind his head.

''No Naruto-kun, im just too early.'' she smiled.

Naruto suddenly looked at her clothes and got a shock on his face. ''Aren't you cold Hinata?!'' he almost screamed out and looked worried.

''N-No, im fine, really.'' She quickly said and waved with her hands in front of her. ''It's nothing. Im really used to i-it.''

She couldn't help it. A cold wind suddenly came from behind and it made her shiver. Naruto saw this and quickly put his scarf off.

He wrapped it around her neck. ''Does that feel better?'' he asked and looked into her eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but think that she looked adorable. When she shivered he suddenly felt the need to hug her. He wanted to do it so bad but stopped himself quickly. He then thought of the scarf Sakura had given to him. It would be a good idea to wrap it around her and so he did. He undid it from himself and put it around her.

Hinata blushed. ''T-Thankyou..'' she whispered.

Naruto grinned. ''No problem! You should really buy a new mission gear. You could get sick.'' he said.

'Is he worried about me?' she thought and hoped it was true.

''Y-Yes.. Well.. Lets start training'' she quickly said and hid her face under the scarf. She couldn't help but wonder where he got that scarf from. He probably bought it from somewhere. She wished he would wear the scarf she made for him..

''Yeah, lets go!'' he said.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…..**

They were exhausted. They had been training for hours and talking to each other in the meantime. They both sat down against a tree and didn't mind the snow under them. They enjoyed each other's company.

''…And that Jiraya made that Rasengan and everyone was shocked! It was way too funny'' he laughed and Hinata giggled with him.

She couldn't stop giggling. She loved it when Naruto would tell her stories. They were really funny and she enjoyed the laughing that came with it. She never smiled so much in her entire life. It felt really good.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her giggling. He suddenly felt something in his stomach and his hand flew towards it.

Hinata saw what happened and quickly looked up at him with a worried face. He smile was gone. ''Whats wrong Naruto-kun?''

The feeling in his stomach went away and he didn't notice that his heartbeat went slower too. 'What the heck was that feeling just now?' he thought to himself.

''N-Nothing.. I just think that I ate too much ramen that's all'' he grinned and stood up.

Hinata's worried face went away again and she giggled. ''You eat way to much ramen Naruto-kun.''

The feeling in Naruto's stomach came back again but this time he ignored it.

''Naruto-kun, thankyou so much for the training!'' she said and smiled. She put off the green scarf he had given to her and gave it back. The cold breeze made her shiver again but he didn't notice.

''Ah thanks. Need to put this back on.'' He said and wrapped it around his neck again.

''W-Where did you get that scarf?'' she dared to ask him and waited for his answer. She hoped he wouldn't get too mad if she would ask such a thing.

''I got it as a present from Sakura-chan!'' he said smiling and looked away in a distant.

Hinata's stomach went upside down. She suddenly wanted to cry and run away. Why did she come today to hang out with him? This was a terrible idea. He gave her the scarf and she wrapped it around her neck. She felt like Sakura was stabbing her with a knife in her back. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Was she always going to feel like this while hanging out with Naruto?

She decided. This was going to be the last time she would hang out with Naruto ever again. She doesn't want to feel like this again. She needs to move on with her life. She felt the tears coming up and she had to do something quick.

''O-Oh.. W-Well.. Im gonna go now'' and she quickly turned around.

Naruto grabbed her by her arm. ''Hey wait, do you wanna hang out some..''

''NO!'' she yelled and worked herself out of his grip and ran away.

Naruto's stomach fell. He ran after her. ''Wait.. Wait! Hinata!'' he yelled but she was already gone.

Naruto grabbed his shirt at the place where his heart was. He squeezed it. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why does he feel the need to cry all of a sudden? He wants to know why she ran away. They were having such a good time. They were already good friends, so why did she act that way? He almost wanted to ask her to hang out again but she suddenly got away. Did he say something that made her feel bad? But he doesn't remember him saying anything weird.

His stomach felt weird again. He got annoyed by this feeling and decided to go to Sakura's house. Maybe she would know the answer to his problem. She was a medical ninja after all. She knows everything about these kinds of things.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She didn't turn around and kept running. She couldn't believe she acted that way but she had to. If she didn't run away he would see her cry. She doesn't want to reveal her feelings to him and she knew she had hurt him in some kind of way. But she couldn't care anymore. Naruto wasn't hers. He was in love with Sakura and she needs to accept that and move on. Didn't she deserve better then this?..

She suddenly felt someone pulling her. She quickly looked behind her and saw Kiba's worried face.

''What happened?!''

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating. I was really busy with school. Here are some answers from the reviews i got so far:**

 _'_ _'Wow another naru basher appears_ ** _''_** **;** Okay. I am no Naru basher. I love Naruto lol. He is my fav character. This is just a story that i made up. I want to play with peoples feelings so im sorry if you don't like the characters. I actually love him and i don't want to make him look bad at all. I just want to make him look like he doesn't know anything about 'love' and all that shit.

' _'Why tag Sasuke & Sakura then?''_; There will be chapters between those two but not now. They will be there in the future so thats why i tagged them. Have patience.

 _''Will Sasuke like Hinata?''_ ; Hell no i hate those two together so that shit aint gonna happen loool.

 **Thankyou for reading this story. Update will be there soon. Much love!**


	5. Kiba's chance

**Authors Note; DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto walked down towards the village. He tried looking for Hinata but she was out of sight. Naruto sighed. He was now heading towards Sakura's house. He's thinking about a lot of things at the moment. Why was it that Hinata just ran away like that? And what were those feelings earlier when he was with her? He thought about it and then.. Jiraya suddenly popped into his head.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

''Ahhhhh! Isn't this hot spring just amazing?''

Jiraya sat back and exhaled deeply. Naruto put down his towel and went in.

''Hot! Hot!'' he yelled and waited for his body to get used to the water. Naruto never went to the hot springs. This was his first time. Jiraya insisted on taking a break after his rasengan training. He begged Naruto to go and said that this was a good chance to have great ideas for the books he is writing.

Naruto shivered when he thought about Jiraya dirty novels. He was the biggest pervert Naruto had ever known. Jiraya forced him to read it and give his opinion about it. When he read it, he got a nosebleed and quickly threw it away….

''Did you just have dirty thoughts about that pink kunoichi while reading that book?'' Jiraya grinned and Naruto was red like a tomato. ''N-No! Ofcourse not pervy old sage! Who do you think I am!" he said mad at the assumption he had made. Jiraya just laughed. "Ofcourse you didn't" he said in a sarcastic way.

..

* * *

Naruto and Jiraya relaxed in the water and suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the wall.

Jiraya's eyes grew bigger when he heard a few girls screaming about how warm the water was. He quickly grabbed his book and wrote something in it. Probably a new idea that popped into his head, thought Naruto.

Jiraya grinned. ''Now this is some good material for my novel'' he smiled and sat back in the water. Naruto got mad. ''You always peek at younger woman! You're such a pervert old man!'' he yelled. Jiraya quickly put his hand on Naruto's mouth. ''Don't talk so damn loud! They can hear you!''

But it was too late. When he peeked again, the woman were already gone. Jiraya sighed. ''Now I don't have any material anymore..'' he said sadly.

Naruto just rolled with his eyes and soaked in the water. Jiraya looked at him and wondered if Naruto liked a girl.

''Hey Naruto, do you already have a girlfriend?'' he smirked. Naruto got red and quickly shook his head. ''No! I tried to ask Sakura on a date but she will never go out with me. She still likes Sasuke ya know.'' He said while looking sadly into the water.

Jiraya felt for Naruto. He knew how painfull it was to be rejected by someone you liked. He had the same problems after all, with his old teammate Tsunade.

Jiraya studied Naruto. He suddenly wondered.. Did this kid even know what love was?

''Do you ever have this weird feeling when you see her? Any kind of feeling?'' Jiraya asked curiously.

Naruto looked up at him with a puzzled face. ''Weird feeling? Hmm.. Not that I know of. I don't get any kinds of feelings at all.'' He said.

''Well, than that means you don't love her.'' He simply said and went on with writing some extra things in his book.

Naruto thought about it. So he didn't really love her? But he didn't know what love would feel like. He thought he loved Sakura..

''So when do I know when im in love with someone?'' Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraya looked at him and laughed. ''Well.. You just get this weird feeling in your stomach. You get all nervous and probably will wonder why you are feeling those stuff. It's because you care deeply about that person. When that person leaves you, you will feel pain. You'll notice it once you're really in love Naruto.'' He winked and ended the conversation.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK…..**

Naruto suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Was this the weird feeling pervy old sage was talking about? He got it when he was around Hinata. But he was with Sakura. He loved Sakura right?

The only thing he knows about love is that he thought he had that feeling for Sakura. But maybe that wasn't right. Nobody ever explained him or teached him a lesson about having to 'love' someone. Is that something you figure out on your own?

Why did he ever accept Sakura's feeling if he isn't even sure if he loves her? Did she deserve this? No, she didn't.

Naruto's head flew up and quickly walked towards Sakura's house. He needs someone to explain everything clearly to him. Jiraya's example didn't help him at all.

* * *

…

Hinata saw Kiba's face in front of her. The only thing she didn't notice was her own tears falling off of her cheeks.

Kiba touched her face. "What happened to you? Is everything allright?" he asked, worried that she got attacked by someone and was prepared to kill that person.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No.. I just.. Don't feel too well. My stomach hurts". She had to think of an excuse. She knew Kiba would hunt down Naruto for hurting her feelings. That is why she sees him as a brother.

Kiba relaxed a little. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Damn Hinata! Don't scare me like that. You know I worry about you." He said while blushing.

Hinata giggled at the sight, even though she felt miserable. Kiba was so sweet towards her.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun. I-I should just rest for a bit." She said while trying to go away.

"No. You look so pale! Did you eat anything the last few hours?" he asked before letting her go.

Hinata thought about it. She has trained hard with Naruto the last couple of hours. She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even think about food at the time.

"No, I haven't but.."

"Than it's settled. I'm taking you out for some food right now!" Kiba insisted and pulled her along with him. He took her to a grill and immidiately ordered food for the both of them.

Even though Kiba was doing this for Hinata's well being.. He still thought of this as a date. He couldn't help but smile a little. He liked Hinata for a long time now but never told her about it. The only thing on her mind was Naruto. He wanted to give up on her and move on, but he found out that Naruto dated Sakura for a while now. He was shocked and felt for Hinata, but he was very happy as well. This was finally his chance to steal her away from him!

Hinata ate her grilled chicken and she actually felt a little bit better while talking with Kiba. He tried to cheer her up and it worked. She giggled when he made a joke about him being in a fight with Akamaru at the moment.

And so their dinner was over. They walked out of the restaurant and they kept talking. Kiba decided to walk her home and Hinata didn't mind.

"So.. How was your training with Naruto? Did you get to punch him good?" he grinned and looked at Hinata. He immediately regretted his joke as he saw Hinata looking at the ground with a sad face.

"D-Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" Kiba said quickly.

"N-No. You didn't do anything wrong. It went good." she said, smiling up at him. "But I think that will be the last time that I'll train with him."

Kiba could see the pain in her eyes. What the hell has that idiot done now to her? Hasn't he hurt her enough?

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. It was now or never. He KNEW he could take better care of her than that moron. She deserved someone who really loved her.

Kiba suddenly grabbed her hand, wich caused Hinata to stop walking and froze.

Kiba stared at her. She stared back at him.

"Hinata.." he started.

Hinata didn't know what he was planning to say. She just stared back at him. Her hand was sloppy but his grip just got stronger and stronger. He obviously didn't want to let go of her hand.

"I like you!" he almost yelled.

Hinata's mouth went open and she just stared at him in utter shock. What did he just say to her? Was he serious? But then she saw his face. He was being very serious.

Seconds went by. Minutes. Both of them didn't say a word. Kiba got impatient.

"Kiba, im sorry but.."

Kiba immediately stopped her from speaking by putting his hand on her mouth. He knew where she was going with this. She probably was going to say: 'Kiba, im sorry but im still in love with Naruto.'

But he wasn't giving up on her just yet. He knew he still had to win her heart. He could if he would get the chance.

"Just give me a chance. Let's hang out more together. I'm not asking for an answer now. I'm just asking for a chance." he begged her and slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Hinata slowly nodded her head. She knew she still was in love with Naruto. She couldn't just accept Kiba's feelings right now. It wouldn't be fair. But he was asking her for a chance, and she was prepared to give it to him.

When Kiba saw her nodding her head, he practically wanted to scream. He was so happy. Finally. This was his moment.

"There is a festival tomorrow in the village. There will be fireworks. Will you go with me?" Kiba asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Hinata hated festivals and she didn't want to go. The last time she went was with her mother, right before she died. That was one of the few memories she had of her. Every year people had asked her to go to the festival but she always refused. Now, when she saw Kiba's eyes, begging her to come.. She just couldn't refuse him. And maybe this was a good chance to forget Naruto-kun. Being with Kiba makes her feel a little better. This should be right.

Hinata smiled a little. "Sure Kiba-kun. You can pick me up tommorow at the mansion. I'll see you than." she answered and walked away. Luckily they already were standing outside the Hyuga mansion so she didn't have to walk far anymore. She finally was home. When she closed the door behind her, she slowly slided down and sat on the ground. She buried her head in her arms and cried. Today was too much for her to handle.

Kiba on the other hand stood frozen, on the same spot where Hinata had left him. After a few minutes, he began jumping around and ran through the village. "FINALLY! I FINALLY HAVE A DATE WITH HER!" he shouted out and villagers looked with annoyed faces. He didn't mind at all. Tomorrow was going to be a good day!

* * *

…..

Naruto finally arrived at Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open.

"Naruto! Come in." she said while smiling. He walked in and they both took a seat in the living room.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked him and he shook his head. "No thanks, im good Sakura-chan, arigato." he said and looked around her living room. This was the first time he ever walked into someones house. He didn't expect it to be so messy. He thought Sakura would be neat and clean, but he saw napkins everywhere and food that looked like it had been there for days, maybe weeks.

"So, do you want to take a walk or just rather stay in?" she asked him and waited for a response.

"Yeah, I know we would go outside but I'd rather talk to you first." he said and tried to think of how he was going to ask this question.

"Oh.. Okay than. What is it you wanna talk about?" Sakura asked curiously while tapping her fingers on the table.

"Well.. I.. I.. What does 'love' exactly mean?" he asked Sakura nervously.

Sakura stopped tapping and stared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well.. I know we have been dating for weeks now.. You're the first girlfriend I've ever had. And I don't want to hurt your feelings Sakura-chan. But I just think that I need to understand what love is before I can be with someone.. Ya know?" he asked, scared that Sakura would punch him in the face for that question.

But Sakura just sighed. She stood up and sat down next to him.

"So you've finally figured out you don't love me huh?" she said, not looking sad at all.

Naruto looked confused. What did she mean?

"Look. I can't explain what love is. It is just a feeling that you about someone. You have different kinds of love. Love for family, love for friendship, love for lovers.. I guess im in the 'friend' category." she said smiling.

"How do you know I see you.. That I see you as a friend?" he asked. "Ive liked you since the academy days. I care a lot about you. Isn't that love?" he asked and waited for her answer.

She sighed again. "Naruto, when you really love someone, you will have this weird feeling in your stomach. This feeling that when your with this person, you wanna be with her longer. You want to be with her all the time and you're scared you'll lose her eventually."

Naruto looked down. He thought back of when he was with Hinata. Was that love he had experienced?

He suddenly looked up at her. "Why did you say: 'So you've finally figured out you don't love me?'. Did you already know?" he asked curiously.

"Naruto.. I never loved you." she said and Naruto was shocked.

"Then.. Then why.."

"I was doing it for Hinata." she simply said.

Naruto's heart jumped at this. For Hinata? But why..

"I wanted to see if you truly loved her. I didn't want you to date her while I was stuck in your head. It wouldn't be fair to her. So I made up a plan. I would date you for a few weeks until you yourself would dump me."

Naruto was confused. "How did you know that I would have weird feelings for Hinata? And what do you mean with: It wouldn't be fair for her?"

Sakura punched his arm. "Baka! She likes you. Isn't it obvious? That's why I did this. She probably thinks I have backstabbed her now. Oh god.. But I couldn't tell her. She could've ruined the plan If she knew.."

Naruto was confused as ever. "Okay wait up a second. This is making me dizzy! I don't get it."

"Listen Naruto. You love Hinata. I could see it in your eyes yesterday when you talked about her. You said you were going to hang out today with her. You looked so happy." she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. You don't love me. You love her." she said and Naruto just looked down.

This was making him furious.

"So, what you're saying is.. You were lying to me AND Hinata?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Sakura panicked. "N-No! Well I mean yes! But I never intended to hurt any one of you. I wanted you guys to get together!" she quickly said.

Naruto stood up. "So you basically pretended to love me. You even kissed me god dammit!" he yelled. He then turned around, his eyes wide open.

"Wait.. Why did Hinata cry when she saw us kissing?.." he slowly asked and looked at Sakura. "Was it.. Was it because.."

Sakura looked at the ground. Naruto took this as a yes. So the reason why she cried that day wasn't because Hinata thought it was awkward.. It was because she loved him..

Hinata loved him.

But he still wasn't sure about his feelings. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He couldn't think straight and he just had to get out of this house.

He began to walk away but Sakura stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait! Don't be mad, please.."

"DON'T TOUCH ME SAKURA." Naruto said, furiously and pulled away from her. He walked out of her house and didn't look back.

Sakura watched him as he left. She felt the urge to cry. This all went so wrong..

...

* * *

 **Okay, as you can see, i literally ran out of ideas lol! I did everything so quick. I just couldn't think of a good reason of Sakura doing all this stuff. It came out so bad! So sorry :(**

 **The next chapter will be awesome though! The festival is coming up and im very excited to write that chapter. I have some good ideas for the future so comment down some reviews. Please don't be too harsh, i know this chapter sucked xD**

 **Thanks for reading as always bro's and stay awesome!**


End file.
